Untitled4
by noburanger
Summary: Kuroko memiliki sebuah kebiasaan yang menjadi alasan kenapa dia mau menunggu Kise hingga larut malam. AU. Fluff gagal.


Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

_a/n: Tomodachi(njir wibu) saya ada yang nyaranin bikin satu story dengan format kumpulan gitu katanya, biar gak nyampah pake judul Untitled kayak gini, dan belum diwujudkan sampe sekarang :"D maaf saya migraine pas nulis ini :'D_

_Warning: Homo desu._

_-Nobu-_

_._

_._

Kise menguap dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya sejenak begitu dia keluar dari kamar mandi. Penerbangan hari ini tidak terlalu melelahkan namun menyita banyak waktu, duabelas jam lainnya yang ia lalui di dalam pesawat—dan bahkan di negara lain. Kise tidak keberatan mengenai pekerjaan impiannya itu hanya saja ketika dia beranjak dari kantor, meneriakan 'Aku pulang!' di pintu depan dan menerima balasan 'Selamat datang' diiringi dengan sebuah kecupan kecil di ujung bibir terkadang membuatnya merasa sangat bersalah. Terlebih lagi, di jam-jam seperti ini.

Kise telah mengganti busananya dengan kaus pendek dan celana training ketika dia mulai merangkak ke tempat tidur.

"Belum tidur?" tanya Kise pada Kuroko.

Kuroko menggeser tubuhnya, tangannya menarik sebuah bantal dan dia letakan di belakang pinggangnya, matanya mencari manik madu Kise. "Belum, aku tidak bisa tidur," tuturnya. "Kau tidur duluan saja, besok bukannya harus bangun sebelum jam enam?" sambungnya lagi.

Kise tidak bisa menahan dirinya dari perasaan percaya diri ketika dia terjebak dalam situasi seperti ini. Tidak banyak spekulasi yang muncul di benak Kise, namun satu hipotesa saja sudah cukup membuatnya gila: Kuroko terjaga sepanjang malam karena menunggunya pulang.

Kise sebenarnya ingin ikut terjaga sepanjang malam namun, tugas menantinya esok hari dan dia tidak bisa membohongi rasa kantuknya yang mulai membebani kelopak mata. Lelaki dengan celana _training _itu mengatur posisi tidurnya dan mematikan sebuah lampu meja di sampingnya, tenang saja, di sisi Kuroko masih ada lampu yang lain dan tidak akan mengganggu aktivitas baca malamnya.

"Selamat malam, Tetsuya," Kise menutup matanya perlahan dan tersenyum.

Kuroko melirik kekasihnya, dia menutup bukunya lalu mengubah posisinya—berbaring menghadap Kise. Oh, sungguh dia sangat menikmati wajah Kise yang satu ini, tenang dan damai tanpa teriakan-teriakan bersemangat atau rengekannya yang membuat alis bertaut. Kuroko menghitung dalam hati, bukan menghitung domba, dia hanya menghitung detik. Dia yakin, di detik ketujuh Kise akan mengeluarkan dengkuran halus pertanda dia sudah jatuh ke dunia mimpinya.

Kuroko tersenyum, lantas menarik selimut berwarna pastel itu hingga punggung tangan Kise. Tangannya meraih tombol lampu di samping kiri lalu ruangan menjadi gelap.

* * *

Kise tiba-tiba saja dikejutkan dengan sebuah teriakan—sebenarnya mirip dengan hentakan nafas seseorang yang begitu keras dan tepat di lubang telinganya—yang membuatnya buru-buru membuka mata lalu menyalakan lampunya, memastikan bahwa Kuroko baik-baik saja.

Kuroko terduduk di ranjang mereka sambil menelungkupkan kedua tangannya di mulut, di matanya ada sedikit cairan bening yang menggenang.

"T-Tetsuya? Kenapa? Mimpi buruk?" Kise menangkap bahunya dan membuat tubuh itu berbalik menghadapnya. Kuroko menggeleng, "Ada yang sakit? Hmm?" Kali ini tangan Kise menangkap wajah Kuroko, mengangkatnya pelan.

Kuroko pelan-pelan membuka kedua tangannya dan Kise menjerit histeris ketika mulut Kuroko terlihat berdarah, meski tidak terlalu banyak. "Kau kenapa?!"

"Akuh … tergores," Kuroko menjulurkan lidahnya. Bagian tubuh itu memang berdarah, ada luka seperti goresan yang vertikal dari tengah menuju ujung lidah.

"Astaga, kau menggigit lidahmu sendiri atau bagaimana?"

Kuroko sedikit menelan ludah, "Ini salahmu,"

"Kok tahu-tahu menyalahkan aku?"

"Kau mengganti antingmu?" Kuroko mendelik, matanya terkadang menyeramkan, batin Kise.

Memang benar, Kise mengganti antingnya yang dulu meskipun dia tidak mengenakannya pada saat kerja. Alasannya karena anting itu memang sudah cukup lama dipakai dan dia tidak pernah mengganti model anting berbentuk cincin itu sekalipun, maka dari itu ketika dia melewati sebuah pusat perbelanjaan dia membeli sebuah anting berwarna perak dengan model berbeda—ditancapkan seperti paku.

Kise meraba telinga kirinya, basah. Mendadak saja rona wajah Kise yang semula berwarna cokelat karena reman dari lampu tidurnya berubah menjadi merah. "M-memangnya apa yang kau lakukan?" jika Kuroko mengeluarkan pernyataan mengejutkan lainnya mungkin Kise sudah siap pingsan.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur kalau tidak memainkan antingmu," jawab Kuroko jujur meski dia sedikit malu juga untuk mengatakannya. "Dengan mulut," Kuroko menambahkan. "Dan belakang antingmu menusuk lidahku,"

Kise terkena serangan jantung dadakan, "A-a-apa? dan s-selama ini aku tidak tahu?! Ya Tuhan!"

"Aku memang tidak ingin kau tahu,"

"Tapi Tetsuya, itu … aduh.. itu!"

"Apa?"

Kise menutup wajahnya, ekspresinya sudah tidak karuan. Tapi, kena tanggung rasanya. "Tetsuya, mana aku lihat lidahmu,"

Kuroko menjulurkannya sekali lagi, Kise mendekatkan wajahnya dan menghapus jarak di antara mereka dengan sebuah jilatan lembut di lidah Kuroko. Pemuda berambut biru muda itu tersentak dan berniat mundur namun Kise sudah keburu meraih dagunya dan mengangkat wajahnya. Kise seperti hendak menelan lidahnya saat dia melumat dan mencium bibir Kuroko.

"Ganti antingmu, jadi kita … bisa tidur … lagi," Kuroko terengah, dia baru sadar bahwa kini tengah duduk di atas pangkuan Kise.

Kise membenamkan wajahnya di ceruk antara leher dan pundak Kuroko. "Aku sedang ingin begadang malam ini,"


End file.
